


First Day of School

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for fan_flashworks Challenge 26: School.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks Challenge 26: School.

Nick walked into the classroom and sat down in the back, where he was sure people couldn't see him. He was new to the school and wanted to try to stay hidden, since his parents moved during the summer to get the kids in a new district after everyone started teasing him and his siblings because he was gay. It wasn't fair to him, or his siblings, or his parents, but he appreciated everything his family has done for him to make him feel safe.

He looked up when someone walked into the room. A young man, who looked to be way too young to be a teacher. He was curious, there's no way he was the teacher. He listened as the young man started to speak.

Nick listened as the student explained he wasn't their teacher, his name was Brian and he was an education major at the local community college. He was taking a class that required him to assist in a high school classroom as part of the credit, and he'd be here every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday during the fall semester. 

Nick licked his lips. Young and cute. Oh damn, he might not be able to stay closeted for very long.


End file.
